maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
This is a complete list of MAD episodes, in the order in which they were aired. Season 1 (Season 1 aired from September 6th, 2010 - June 20th, 2011) Episode 1: Avaturd/CSiCarly (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of Avatar, CSI: Miami and iCarly) Episode 2: Trans-BORE-Mores/Star Wars: The Groan Wars (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of Transformers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Episode 3: 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians, Grey's Anatomy and Anime Characters) Episode 4: Star Blecch/uGlee (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of Star Trek, Glee) Episode 5: WALL-E-NATOR/Extreme Renovation: House Edition (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of WALL-E and Terminator, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition ''and ''Superman) Episode 6: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and Peter Pan, Batman and Family Feud) Episode 7: Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford, the Big Red Dog and Cloverfield, Big Time Rush and Mt. Rushmore) Episode 8: Fantastic Megan Fox/Mad vs. Wild (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox and Megan Fox, Man vs. Wild) Episode 9: I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man, Ben 10 and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10: Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of Clash of the Titans, Zeke and Luther and Lex Luthor) Episode 11: S'UP/Mouse M.D. (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Disney and Pixars's UP and MTV's Jersey Shore, Mickey Mouse and House M.D.) Episode 12: Da Grinchy Code/Duck (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas and The Da Vinci Code, Chuck) Episode 13: Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Malcolm in the Middle and The Lord of the Rings) Episode 14: Pokémon Park/WWER (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of Pokémon and Jurassic Park, WWE and ER) Episode 15: So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance/Yo Gagga Gagga! (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon, Yo Gabba Gabba!, and Lady Gaga) Episode 16: The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of The A Team, America's Next Top Model and Video Game Characters) Episode 17: The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half Man (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and The Bourne Identity, Two and a Half Men) Episode 18: Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of The Karate Kid, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and District 9) Episode 19: HOPS/Naru-210 (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of HOP and COPS, Naruto and 90210) Episode 20: Ko-Bee Movie/Law & Ogre (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and Bee Movie, Law & Order and Shrek) Episode 21: Pooh Grit/Not-a-Fan-a-Montana (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and True Grit, Hannah Montana) Episode 22: The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark (original airdate: May 23, 2011) (Parody of The Social Network, Smallville ''and Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark'') Episode 23: TwiGH School Musical/Avenger Time (original airdate: May 30, 2011) (Parody of Twilight and High School Musical, Avengers and Adventure Time) Episode 24: ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory (original aridate: June 6, 2011) (Parody of Arthur and Thor, The Big Bang Theory and Twilight) Episode 25: Ribbitless/The Clawfice (original airdate: June 13, 2011) (Parody of Limitless ''and Kermit the Frog, The Office and X-Men'') Episode 26: Force Code/Flammable (original airdate: June 20, 2011) (Parody of Source Code ''and Star Wars'', Katy Perry's Song Firework) Season 2 (Season 2 aired from August 22, 2011 - TBA, 2012) Episode 1 (27): RiOa/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (original airdate: August 22, 2011) (Parody of Rio and Green Lantern, Thomas the Tank Engine and Unstoppable) Episode 2 (28): Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent (original airdate: August 29, 2011) (Parody of Super 8 and the 80's, Captain America and America's Got Talent) Episode 3 (29): Kung Fu Blander/Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy (original airdate: September 5, 2011) (Parody of Kung Fu Panda, Destroy Build Destroy and Bob the Builder) Episode 4 (30): Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian (original airdate: September 12, 2011) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Conan the Barbarian and Kim Kardashian) Episode 5 (31): Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It (original airdate: September 19, 2011) (Parody of Fast Five and Winnie the Pooh, Minute to Win It and Tron) Episode 6 (32): Cowboys & Alien Force/ThunderLOLCats (original airdate: September 26, 2011) (Parody of Cowboys & Aliens and Ben 10: Alien Force, ThunderCats and Lolcat) Episode 7 (33): Trans-BORE-Mores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred (original airdate: October 3, 2011) (Parody of Transformers: Dark of the Moon and The Smurfs, The Walking Dead and Fred Figglehorn) Episode 8 (34): X-Games: First Class/Criminal Minecraft (original airdate: October 17, 2011) (Parody of The X-Games and X-Men: First Class, Criminal Minds and Minecraft) Episode 9 (35): Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy (original airdate: October 24, 2011) (Parody of Kitchen Nightmares and Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, How I Met Your Mother) Episode 10 (36): Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots & Tiaras (original airdate: November 7, 2011) (Parody of Wolverine of the X-Men and Footloose, Toddlers & Tiaras ''and Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head'') Episode 11 (37): Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-Rentice (original airdate: November 14, 2011) (Parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, The Celebrity Apprentice and Rise of the Planet of the Apes) Episode 12 (38): Money Ball Z/Green Care Bear (original airdate: November 21, 2011) (Parody of Moneyball and Dragon Ball Z, Green Lantern and Care Bears) Episode 13 (39): Spy vs. Spy Kids/The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker (original airdate: November 28, 2011) (Parody of Spy vs. Spy and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, The Millionaire Matchmaker and Superheroes) Episode 14 (40): Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16 (original airdate: December 5, 2011) (Parody of Captain America: The First Avenger, My Super Sweet 16 and Supernatural) Episode 15 (41): FROST/Undercover Claus (original airdate: December 12, 2011) (Parody of Toy Story 3, LOST and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Undercover Boss and Santa Claus) Episode 16 (42): Twilight: Staking Dawn/Cookie Blue (original airdate: January 23, 2012) (Parody of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Cookie Monster and Rookie Blue) Episode 17 (43): WWE Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls (original airdate: January 30, 2012) (Parody of WWE and We Brought a Zoo, 2 Broke Girls and The Powerpuff Girls) Episode 18 (44): TBA Episode 19 (45): TBA Episode 20 (46): TBA Episode 21 (47): TBA Episode 22 (48): TBA Episode 23 (49): TBA Episode 24 (50): TBA Episode 25 (51): TBA Episode 26 (52): TBA Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Browse